1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having an improved detergent supply method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an appliance to remove dirt adhered to laundry using water and detergent. The washing machine may rotate a wash tub mainly using an electric motor as a main power source and may perform a series of washing, rinsing, and dehydration/drying operations.
The washing machine may include a water supply device to supply water. The water supply device is connected to an external water supply source to enable supply of wash water into the wash tub.
In addition, the washing machine may include a detergent supply device to supply detergent. Conventionally, the detergent supply device may be arranged in an upper region of the washing machine. As wash water is supplied by the water supply device, the wash water may be mixed with detergent stored in the detergent supply device while passing through the detergent supply device and thereafter, may free fall into the wash tub.
Alternatively, the detergent supply device may be arranged in a lower region of the washing machine. In this case, a pump is used to move detergent in the detergent supply device to the upper region of the washing machine thus allowing the detergent to be mixed with wash water and free fall into the wash tub.